extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzbekistan
General Information Sunni (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |culture = Uzbek (Turkestani)|tech_group = Muslim|rank = Kingdom|capital = Toshkent (457)|government = Monarchy (until 1900) Constitutional Republic (since 1900) |tag = UZB|development = Start: 99}} is a Sunni Uzbek monarchy located in the Khiva, Kyzylkum, Transoxiana, Arys and Ferghana areas, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; cores appearing during 'The First World War' era. The monarchy will reform it's government into a constitutional republic in 1900, and will change the state religion from Sunni to Secular in 1910. Gaining its cores on October 27, 1924, emerges from the Secular on December 8, 1991 bordering fellow Secular countries ( north, east, southeast and southwest), Sunni countries ( south) and the waters of the Aral Sea north. The country exists to the present day. Bug: The country is a parliamentary republic instead of a constitutional republic. See also: Russia, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Afghanistan, Soviet Union, Uzbek, Bukhara Form Uzbekistan * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not the ** Primary Culture is Uzbek ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Khiva (441), Urgench (1973), Bakharaa (442), Samirqand (454), Qurshi (453), Tashqand (457) and Shaymakint (2433) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Uzbek Traditions and Ideas Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Uzbek Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +15.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** -10.0% Idea Cost * Ambition: ** +25.0% Land Force Limit Modifier * Ideas: ** Uzbek People: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Economic Controls: *** +20.0% Trade Steering ** Qizilqum: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Silk Road: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Gold and Copper: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Uzbek Hordes: *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Patrons of Science: *** -5.0% Technology Cost Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Uzbek countries Category:Secular countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Soviet Union Category:Present Day Category:Formable nations Category:The First World War Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Sunni countries Category:Turkestani countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Bugged